


Expectedly unexpected

by julilihatfun



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: But I hope you enjoy, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Being an Idiot, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Bad at Feelings, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, I mean I don't even know what I'm doing, Jaskier | Dandelion Needs a Hug, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Sick Jaskier | Dandelion, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julilihatfun/pseuds/julilihatfun
Summary: From my tumblr: "Prompt if you want it!! I've been really enamored with the idea that Geralt has been around Jaskier for so long that he notices when Jaskier is getting sick before Jaskier does because Jaskier keeps pushing on and doesn't pay attention to himself."orA multi-chapter fic in which Geralt tries to fix things with a sick Jaskier after the (heartbreaking!!!) moutain-scene
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 184





	Expectedly unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> (English is not my first language and proof-reading is one of my biggest fears, which is a really unfortunate combination)

Geralt could tell how restless Jaskier was getting while they were sitting next to each other by the fire, watching Sir Eyck make an absolute fool of himself and trying to ignore antics of the other members of their dysfunctional little hunting group. He frowned, because while the bard was quite energetic, he usually moved more gracefully, rather than twitching uncomfortably like he was now. 

He later realises that this should have been his first sign that things were moving towards dangerous territories. And while he’s at it, he would have to admit to himself that he would have taken it more seriously, would he not have been distracted by Yennefer and the generally antagonizing situation. But mostly Yennefer. 

Problem is: he didn’t act on his first suspicions. Not even, when Jaskier started clearing his throat more and more frequently, complaining about how the thin mountain air was grating on his airways. 

Geralt definitely should have packed their things and got Jaskier bundled up in the first comfortable inn-bed he came across then, because something as trivial as air had never affected Jaskiers strong lungs before. He did not do that either, though. 

He had simply huffed and then vanished in Yennefers tent for a very confusing night, followed by a rather rough awakening. Maybe not rough at first, but definitely rough when Yennefer declared that something was wrong before storming off. 

And something was wrong indeed. Because Jaskier had still been sleeping by the time they left and had showed up pale and sleepy after the fight had been almost over. 

Geralt cannot even begin to explain, why he had not acted then – mainly because he does not fully understand himself. He had been with Jaskier before when the other was unwell, and illness changed Jaskier so prominently, that Geralt had been able to tell that something was wrong even before the bard could ever since the first rememberable evening that his companion had spiked a fever a few years prior. 

And it was clear, that Jaskier was seriously ill then, even to the previously distracted Geralt. All the signs were there: fidgeting, quietness, sore throat and even a change in smell and appearance; vibrant eyes turning glassy and dull and the slight tan disappearing into near greyness. But there had been too much going on to act on it and then Yennefer left him once again and…

And then he had yelled Jaskier away. Even though he knew – quite certainly as well – that the bard had been quite poorly already. 

The perfect bloody ending to a really fucked up trip.

Geralt really regrets all of this now, as he is frantically searching for Jaskier in every part of the fucking mountain forest. He has no idea where he should even begin to look and he has not smelled a whiff of Jaskiers unique, flowery scent since he’d packed up their camp and led an irritated Roach – she barely had time to swallow the cube of sugar he had tossed her way, before Geralt pulled her away – out of the clearing, they had left their horses in. 

“Jaskier!”, he calls and even he notices the slight edge of desperation in his voice. Less than slight, apparently, because Roach picks up on it and begins whinnying in distress. Geralt pats her half-heartedly and whispers empty promised about them finding the bard soon. 

Soon turns into more than a day, but Geralts nose picks up on a smell that is so distinctively Jaskier, that he could cry out in relief. 

He is probably imagining Roach speeding up and practically pulling him towards a thin stream. Geralt jumps off her back as soon as he spots the crumpled figure by a tree so large, it makes the brightly clothed man appear even tinier. The lute has been, to Geralts great concern, carelessly thrown to the forest floor a couple of feet away instead of being tightly strapped to Jaskier and the man himself appears to be out like a light. 

Geralt crouches down in front of the bard and lightly shakes one of his knees – Jaskiers eyes flutter, but he barely lifts his head from where it rests against his chest. “Wha-“, he mumbles, appearing disoriented and sleepy.

“Jaskier.”, says Geralt and he desperately tries to let just enough concern seep into his tone that Jaskier knows that he is cared for, without making him scared for his life. Being scared seems to be Geralts job at the moment, because he feels his heart thumping as Jaskier lets out a weak little half-moan and tries to turn away. 

“It’s me, just try and relax.” Geralt aims for soothing, but his voice sounds hard and Jaskier flinches. 

He finally lifts his head and gasps when he looks into familiar yellow eyes. “Sorry.”, he breathes. “Didn’t mean to… Just go.“ 

Geralt tightens his grip subconsciously and Jaskier whimpers. 

“I’m sorry. Sorry.” Geralt somehow feels even more guilty, moving his hand from Jaskiers knee to his cheek. “Spend ages trying to find you – it would be stupid to just leave again.” The skin underneath his fingers is burning, but before he can comment on it, tears appear in the corners of Jaskiers eyes. Geralt is horrified. 

“Must be dreamin’”, Jaskier slurs. “’S can’t be real.” He sounds resigned and so terribly sick and weak, that even Geralts toes hurt in shame and sorrow. 

“You’re not.”, he says, voice annoyingly hard again. “On the mountain. I was… wrong. And angry. Came to find you. Apologize.” 

“You’re always angry.”, Jaskier mumbles. “’T least at me…” The tears actually start rolling down his face, some gathering on Geralts hand, that he has not removed from the fever-hot cheek yet. 

Geralt looks at Roach for help, but she is a horse and entirely unbothered by his interpersonal drama. “I fucked up.”, he sighs. Then uses his thump to wipe away some of the wetness. 

Jaskier tries to say something, but he starts coughing instead and when he does not stop for minutes, starting to wheeze and gasp for breath, Geralt hauls him upright and rubs his back carefully. When he feels Jaskier relax slightly in his hold, he counts that as a personal victory. 

He gets his flask out and rearranges Jaskiers boiling body so that he is leaning sideways against him, head on Geralts chest and urges the bard to drink. 

“Thanks.”

Geralts nods. “Come on.”, he urges then, nodding towards Roach. “Need you to hold on tight, yeah? The town’s not far.”

Jaskier looks surprised, glassy eyes settling on Geralt. “I get Roach?”

“’Course.”

Jaskier smiles wobbly and promptly bursts into tears all over again, while Roach eyes him nervously.

“Why?”, Jaskier asks then, through tears, his voice scratchy and his body shaking. 

Geralt pauses. “Because-“ He looks into fever-bright eyes, takes in vibrant, red clothes that cannot possibly be comfortable and finally lets his eyes wander to the lute, that is still half-buried in slowly rotting leaves. “You’re important.”, he finally sighs. “I need you to be okay.”

After Geralt has settled Jaskier on Roach and got up behind him, one arm curling protectively against his bards chest, he thinks about loss. About how close he came to not only losing Yennefer, but Jaskier as well. And when he tightens his grip then, burying his stubble in Jaskiers sweat-soaked hair, no one will have to know.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/julilihatfun :)  
> LEAVE PROMPTS GUYS I'M DESPERATE


End file.
